


Drama

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, M/M, but it isnt that bad, insulting, mentions of bullying, the sides are real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Virgil just wanted to join the drama-club, but things were never in his favor.





	Drama

Virgil already had a feeling as he woke up this morning, that today was going to be a bad day, and so far he remained right. He should have just stayed at home, but no, he decided that his feeling might have been wrong and went anyway. But well, basically every day was bad at school, so there wasn’t that much of a difference if he went today.

At least he thought as much. He was really glad, that the day was almost over, but he had still one more thing to do. He heard, that the drama club was at a dramatic shortage of members and Virgil really wanted to participate, even though he didn’t exactly know why. He had a lot of stuff to do and his grades weren’t exactly the best, but it was really tempting for him to participate, and who knows, maybe he would even enjoy himself.

That’s why he was walking towards the other building oft ´the school instead of his busstop, looking around for any kids or teens indicating, that the meeting of the drama club was starting nearby, but he found no one and frowned, brow wrinkling in thought. He wasn’t exactly sure what the teacher meant when indicating, that they could really use more members, but Virgil wasn’t expecting, that no one was participating in the play „The Tempest“ from William Shakespeare. There HAD to be some people, who were interested in drama, right?

He opened the glass-doors, looking cautiously around before noticing, that he had only one of his two bags thrown over his shoulder. He forgot his gym-bag in the last classroom, the anxious boy groaning, already turning around to go and get it, but finally spotting someone walking down the hall. Virgil just wished, that it would have been someone else. The tall girl with the black hair and blue eyes was in his class and she couldn’t stand Virgil, even though the emo didn’t know what he ever did to her. They had the same drama-class last year and share a lot of subjects.

They were joking together at first, but the girl started one day to hold a grudge against him, and Virgil still hasn’t figured out why. But who could blame her? Virgil was apparently not a very likeable person as he was basically since kindergarten bullied by someone and that didn’t change until today. But Virgil had to ask, so he took a deep breath and asked: „S’cuse me, is the drama-club-meeting here?“ The girl finally looked up from her phone, eyeing Virgil critically before rolling with her eyes and answering: „Down the hall.“

Virgil had expected more, but he just nodded and wanted to turn around to get his other bag, but the voice of the girl stopped him again: „You’re not joining, are you?“ Virgil turned his head, answering: „I was planning to.“ The girl groaned out of annoyance, turning around and shaking her head, not even stopping as Virgil said: „I know you don’t like me very much, but-„ Virgil didn’t get time to finish his sentence as the girl answered, voice as cold as ice: „No one likes you, and you know it.“ The girl could as well have stabbed Virgil in the chest, the pain he suddenly felt causing him to recoil. That was harsh and really not necessary. Virgil took a step back, the pain in his chest causing his heart to beat violently and tears to well up in his eyes.

Virgil bit his lip to not cry out and turned around, leaving the building and inhaling the fresh air. He wasn’t so sure if he wanted to participate in the drama-club anymore. He felt sick and dizzy, the harsh words of the girl repeating in his head. He knew it was true, but to say it out loud was practically the last straw, the one thing he couldn’t take. Maybe he should just go home, he was way too busy anyway and everyone would probably a lot happier if he wasn’t there. He wanted to sigh, but all the air got knocked out of his lungs as he collided with someone. He was certainly tall and Virgil yelped as he accidentally walked into him, quickly mumbling a sorry, before trying to move on. „It’s alright… Virgil, right? What are you doing here at this time?“ The familarity oft he voice causing Virgil to look up, recognizing the face immediatly. That was Roman, he was also in his class and also a pretty popular guy.

Virgil’s gaze went to the ground as he mumbled: „Doesn’t matter, gonna go home now.“ But Roman wasn’t going to let him go that easily, grabbing his arm and turning him around again: „Did you cry? What happened?“ He could tell Roman what happened, but the question was if he actually cared or just needed a reason to laugh at Virgil? Roman wouldn’t do that, would he? He was actually a nice guy and never said anything mean to Virgil, apart from some nicknames, but they were just teasing and he actually appreciated some of the conversations he had with the fanciful student.

Virgil srugged, muttering: „Just got a friendly reminder, that no one likes me.“ Roman frowned at that, putting both hand’s on Virgil’s shoulders and stating: „I like you. A lot actually. So tell me what happened. Please?“ Virgil sighed, rubbing his irritated eyes before explaining: „I waned to join the drama club, don’t even really know why, but I forgot my bag, so I wanted to get it, but the girl with the black hair and blue eyes, you know who I mean, right? Anyway, she was asking me if I wanted to join the drama-club, so I answered that yes, I did want to join, to which she groaned and I said, that I knew, that she didn’t like me and then she said that no one likes me and that I know it.“

Roman watched Virgil for a few more seconds, the emo sniffling slightly before regaining the composure. Roman chuckled softly, before stating: „She’s wrong. Like I said, I like you. I really do, so she is wrong.“ His smile turned into a sly grin. „The drama-club, huh?“ Virgil felt a blush rise and muttered: „Don’t judge me for that.“ Roman howled with laughter, throwing his head back and cackling like mad, causing Virgil to flinch. It took a few minutes before Roman calmed down, still giggling as he answered: „Why should I judge you Vigil? I’m in the drama-club too! And it’s amazing that you want to participate! Come…“ He offered Virgil his hand.

„I’ll show you. Trust me, it won’t be too bad. I’ll look out for you.“ Virgil hesitated for a moment before taking the hand and smiling, the blush only intensifying. And as Roman rambled about the club, about other students, about basically everything, Virgil finally felt, what it was like to have someone who cared about you. Maybe life wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a real story I went through. I was basically Virgil, but no Roman came to my rescue.


End file.
